1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus imaging apparatus and a fundus imaging method.
2. Description of Related Art
Known is an apparatus which selectively performs fluorescent fundus angiography (hereinafter, FAG), i.e., visible-fluorescein fundus imaging, and indocyanin green fundus angiography (hereinafter, ICG), i.e., infrared-fluorescein fundus imaging (refer to Jpn. unexamined patent publication No. 9(1997)-10180). However, such conventional apparatus, which is arranged to separately perform the FAG (visible-fluorescein fundus imaging) and the ICG (infrared-fluorescein fundus imaging), needs much time to perform both imaging operations.